Histórias de Sofá
by Ligya Ford-Northman
Summary: CHAM- 4ª TEMPORADA- Sempre dê o braço a torcer para coisas insignificantes! -FIC P/ CHALLENGE DA COMU FANFICS DE HOUSE


**NOTA INICIAL: Fanfic para o 1º Challenge da Comunidade de Fanfics de House do Orkut. **

**Tema**: 5. "Não há que ser forte. Há que ser flexível."

**Itens**: 5.Maca; 7. Travesseiro; 9. Canção de amor; 15. Jardim nevado; 17. Visita inesperada.

**Bônus**: 4. Se a estória se passar durante a quarta temporada

**Título**: Histórias de Sofá

**Autor(a)**: Ligya Ford

**Gênero:** Humor  
**Advertências: **4ª temporada  
**Classificação: **K

**Resumo: **Sempre dê o braço a torcer para coisas insignificantes!

**Histórias de Sofá**

**A one-shot story by Ligya Ford**

"_Como as coisas mais insignificantes assumem de repente um valor extraordinário quando uma criatura a quem amamos no-las esconde!"_

Um ronco alto se espalhou pelo quarto.

Chase abriu os olhos, e chacoalhou a cabeça. Girou o corpo, e encarou a mulher que dormia ao seu lado. A combinação era estranha. Uma linda mulher nua, que dormia roncando de boca aberta.

Ele deu um tapa no rosto de Cameron, que não reagiu. Continuava dormindo.

Segurou o maxilar dela e chacoalhou seu rosto.

- Cameron!

Sorriu. O ronco parou.

Ajeitou o travesseiro, e Cameron roncou novamente mais alto.

Ele segurou o nariz dela, e ela engasgou sem ar.

- Como é possível você ter algo no seu nariz o que eu não tenho?

Ela piscou varias vezes, acordando.

- Oh, eu estava roncando?

- Nem acredito que você está viva. – Chase se ajeitou embaixo do edredom novamente.

- Oh, Deus, eu sonhei que éramos melhores amigos de Frank Sinatra.

O despertador, que acorda o casal todo dia, encheu o quarto.

Chase resmungou ao ouvir o rádio, e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

- Você pode fazer o café? – ela perguntou, ainda com os olhos fechados. Chase fingiu que não ouviu.

- Acho que estou grávida.

Chase, como se estivesse no piloto automático, se sentou na cama, ainda segurando o travesseiro na cabeça.

- Tô brincando.

Ele a encarou, ainda com a expressão de susto, e ela sorriu.

- Faz o café.

_Tell me why, I love you like I do,  
Tell me who, Can stop my heart as much as you,  
Tell me all your secrets and I'll tell you most of mine,  
They say nobody's perfect but it is really true this time,  
I don't have the answers,  
And I don't have a plan,  
All I have is you,  
So darling help me understand,  
What we do,  
You can whisper in my ear,  
Where we go,  
who knows what happens after here,  
Let's take each other's hands,  
As we jump into the final frontier,  
I'm mad about you,  
I'm mad about you,  
so mad about you..._

Já fazia dois meses que Cameron havia se mudado para o apartamento de Chase. No inicio, foi literalmente uma guerra. Cameron não queria se desfazer do seu apartamento, e Chase a dissuadiu as poucos, explicando que o apartamento dele era maior e mais perto do Hospital. E além do mais, no apartamento dela era proibido cães. E Chase tinha Marlon. Um border collie de cinco anos.

O apartamento era amplo, e luminoso. Chase tinha poucos móveis. Dizia que não tinha muito tempo pra ficar em casa, e não tinha visitas, então não era necessário decorá-lo ao extremo. Cameron mudou isso, trazendo da casa dela, tudo o que faltava num apartamento de homem solteiro.

Chase estava comendo cereais, lendo o jornal. Um ritual precioso.

- Olha isto. "O corpo baleado foi identificado pela policia como Eric Gottleib, 31 anos que foi encontrado na quinta feira de manhã no jardim da sua casa. A policia acha que Gottleib foi assassinado durante a nevasca. "

- Quem é Gottleib? – ela perguntou carregando uma papelão do seu tamanho.

- " Quem é Gottleib"? Essa é a sua pergunta. "Quem é Gottleib?"

- Eu tenho que saber quem é? – ela arrastou uma cadeira, procurando espaço. - Porque eu não sei.

- Não, você não tem que saber quem é. Só estou dizendo que é inacreditável. Um cara tomou um tirou no seu jardim cheio de neve.

- Você é o quê? Novo na cidade? – carregava outra cadeira.

- Eu sei, mas isto foi há algumas quadras daqui.

- Você vai me ajudar?

- Vou. – ele engoliu outra colherada de cereal. - Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que vou comprar uma arma.

- O que a cidade precisa: você com uma arma. – ela puxou a televisão que estava numa pequena estante com rodas.

- Eu poderia usar uma arma. Eu sou cirurgião. Eu sou preciso. Você não quer que eu te proteja?

- Não, eu quero que você me ajude.

- O que? O que? – disse, se levantando da mesa de madeira que Cameron havia trazido do seu apartamento. - Como posso lhe ajudar, doce mulher que eu amo?

- Segure isto. – e lhe esticou o papelão.

Ele ficou segurando, enquanto Cameron correu até uma cômoda.

– Por muito tempo?

- Um segundo.

- Poderia me dar um dica sobre o que está fazendo?

- É um modelo de um sofá que eu vi. Desse jeito eu posso ver como vai ficar. – ela tirou o papelão da mão dele e jogou no chão. Segurando uma trena, pegou a ponta e esticou, dando o restante para Chase. – Aqui. Segure isto.

- Achei que você já tinha medido.

- Medi, mas não parecia que tava certo.

Cameron puxou bastante trena, tentando medir o papelão. Chase piscou com o metal que ela manuseava rápido.

- Hey, devagar. Um amigo do meu primo ficou cego com uma dessas coisas. Serio, o cara soltou rápido, o troço disparou, e arrancou o olho dele.

Cameron o encarou, e sorriu, e começou a empurrar devagar o metal de volta no mecanismo da trena.

– Isso. Devagarzinho. Ninguém se machuca.

- Você pode deitar?

- Eu não vou deitar nisso.

- Só deita.

Ele suspirou alto e deitou. Marlon veio quieto e se deitou ao lado dele.

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho duro.

- No comprimento?

- O comprimento é bom.

- Okay, sente. – ela pediu.

- Somos nós. – disse para o cachorro, que também se sentou.

- É um metro e meio, mas não sei se é a largura total, ou entre os braços.

- Largura total.

- Mesmo?

- Não faço idéia.

- Vamos até a loja e olhamos o sofá.

- Você é boa. – se levantou, e a encarou.

- O que?

- Eu concordo em deitar no papelão, e você já me puxa pra essa coisa de fazer compras.

- Não é coisa de fazer compras. Vai levar 15 minutos.

- Tá bem. – ele desacreditou.

- Meia hora no máximo.

- Que tal duas horas?

- Eu prometo.

- Venha aqui, querida. Me deixe explicar algo pra você. – ele se sentou numa cadeira e puxou Cameron que se sentou no seu colo. - Você deveria tomar nota disso porque é muito importante. Tudo no mundo leva quatro horas. Você vai lá, você vai comer o que for... comer, conversar sobre o que deveria ter comido, e então voltar pra casa. São quatro horas, no mínimo.

- A gente já podia ter ido e voltado há essa hora.

- Além do mais, é sábado e eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer.

- Como o quê?

- Como... como… por que eu tenho que ir?

Ela levantou do colo dele e voltou a medir o papelão, puxando novamente a fita de metal enquanto ele segurava a outra ponta.

- Porque é uma decisão que teríamos que fazer juntos.

- Mas eu não... você comprou a torradeira sem mim.

- Ainda ouço sobre o a bandeja de pão com defeito.

- Acontece que é perigoso.

Ela soltou a fita, que deslizou para sua caixa com violência, fazendo Chase pular de susto.

- Ah, é. Você deveria ter uma arma.

XxLFxX

- Eu já estou infeliz.

Cameron rolou os olhos. Chase andava no mesmo lugar na parte de móveis de _Kmart_, uma das maiores lojas de departamentos do centro de New Jersey.

Ela tinha um cookie gigante nas mãos e se sentava num banco aguardando o vendedor.

- Estamos aqui há três minutos.

- É o tempo que leva. – se sentou numa cadeira próxima. - Oh, Deus.

- O que foi agora?

- Acho que aquela mulher com amostra jogou perfume no meu olho.

- Você pediu.

- Não pedi.

- Ela perguntou se você queria experimentar, e você disse sim.

- Eu... eu... O que eu deveria dizer?

- Que tal "não"?

- Se eu tivesse dito não, eu estaria aqui agora?

- Vamos. Não é tão ruim.

Chase passou a mão no olho e cheirou.

- Cheire meu olho.

- Este é o melhor cookie que já comi na minha vida. – disse o ignorando. - Por 11 dólares, tem que ser. – ele resmungou. - Onde está aquele cara?

- Ta certo, eu vou atrás dele. – ela se levantou, esticando o cookie na direção dele. - Pegue.

- É seu. – recusou.

- Não consigo comer tudo.

- Então por que você ta me dando? Jogue fora.

- Eu não vou jogar fora.

- Eu não vou andar por aí com um cookie.

- Eu não tenho bolsos, e não vou por na minha bolsa.

Um senhor, aparentando 50 anos, apareceu atrás dele. Usava apenas um terno, e passaria despercebido por um cliente.

- Me desculpem, eu estava nos fundos. – ele sorriu para Cameron, obviamente a reconhecendo. Viu Chase: - Bem, eu vejo que finalmente você o arrastou pra cá.

- Phillip, este é o meu marido, Robert. – ela o apresentou.

Chase, ainda contrariado, esticou a mão e o cumprimentou.

- Oi. – soltou, enquanto o homem levantou o queixo, parecendo aspirar o ar e exclamou:

- Musk! – Chase olhou para Cameron, e apontou pra ela, sorrindo. O homem continuou: - Acredito que vocês estão pensando sobre o de linho irlandês cor banho de chá.

Cameron esticou o cookie na mão de Chase, e saiu na direção do sofá.

- Estes cookies são tão bons! – Phillip exclamou.

- Fique com ele. – Chase esticou para o cara.

- Mesmo?

- Por favor. – pediu.

- Obrigado. – e Phillip saiu comendo.

Chase deu dois passos e alcançou Cameron que estava sentada no sofá sonhado por ela.

- Então, nós amamos? – ela perguntou a ele.

- Nós amamos. Vamos comprar e ir embora. – falou no ouvido dela atrás do sofá.

- Pode vir aqui e se sentar comigo, por favor? – ela pediu e Chase deu a volta, resmungando para o vendedor.

- Eu vou sentar.

Sentou ao lado dela, e virou o rosto para encará-la. Cameron batia a mão nos braços do sofá, se acomodava, tentando sentar de outra maneira, esticava o pescoço, alcançando a cabeça no encosto. Chase assistia aquilo com a sobrancelha levantada. Aquilo para ele era como sentar em qualquer sofá. Não era como pra ela, um dilema.

- Eu não sei. – murmurou ela.

- O que você não sabe? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei se é pra nós. Fico imaginando como vai ficar no nosso apartamento.

Chase fez uma careta pensativa, e se virou para Phillip.

- Você tem um que já venha com pêlo de cachorro nele? – Cameron riu junto. - Talvez com um daquelas coisas de cabelo com bolas douradas?

- De amarrar o cabelo? Sinto muito, senhor. Não fazemos isso. – respondeu sério.

- Eles não podem fazer isto. – Chase se virou para Cameron. - Eu perguntei a ele. Não irão fazer.

Cameron lhe deu um olhar mortal. Chase sorriu. Hora de parar.

- Eu to brincando. – se virou para Phillip - Nós vamos levar. Empacote ele, coloque tudo numa sacola.

Cameron interrompeu, quando Phillip se levantou, ainda comendo o cookie.

- Eu não tenho certeza. Me desculpe. Eu não tenho certeza.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – ele se virou para ela. - Você faz grandes decisões na emergência, sendo responsável pela vida de milhares de pessoas, e você está enrolada pra comprar um sofá.

- Porque nós vamos tê-lo por muito tempo. – tentou se defender.

- Hey, você vai _me _ter por muito tempo, e essa decisão levou 30 segundos.

- É, eu aprendi minha lição. – deu um tapa na perna dele.

Chase sorriu, vencido. Se levantou, ainda resmungando:

- Enquanto isso, estamos agora há semanas tratando disto, e pelo jeito que tudo está indo, esse sofá vai virar uma antiguidade.

Cameron levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Você acha que deveríamos comprar uma antiguidade? – ela sugeriu. - Porque isto é outra maneira de agir.

- Ai, eu e minha língua... – murmurou. Ele sugeriu isso?

- Olha, - começou a caminhar atrás dele. -... tudo o que nós temos era da minha vida anterior e da sua vida anterior. Isto vai ser a primeira coisa da nossa vida juntos.

- Querida, você está pondo muita pressão nesta aquisição.

- Porque se comprarmos o sofá errado, vai ser como se tivéssemos falhado. Toda vez que entrarmos pela porta, ele vai estar lá... rindo da gente.

- Me lembre mais tarde de te dar um tapa.

- Me diga que estou errada.

- Você está completamente errada. Só compre o sofá.

Cameron deu as costas e olhou seu relógio de pulso.

- Eu vou esperar e perguntar a Fran o que ela acha.

- A Fran ta vindo? – ele arregalou os olhos, se apavorando. Não gostava da Fran. Chegava a ser insuportável.

- É sábado. Talvez ela... possa. – disse com olhos baixos, ajeitando as almofadas do sofá que queria comprar.

Ela sabia que Chase não gostava dela. Nem dela nem do marido, Mark.

Cameron lhe deu um sorriso, tentando se desculpar.

- Este dia inteiro é uma operação secreta sua. – Chase começou a se irritar.

- Eu só queria ter certeza.

- Eu tenho certeza absoluta por nós dois. – ele a abraçou, e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. - Vamos comprar esse sofá e continuar nossas vidas.

Ela o encarou, e lhe deu um grande sorriso.

- Você está certo. Você está certo. – se virou para Phillip. – Vamos levar.

Ela deu a volta e se sentou no sofá, tirando a carteira da bolsa.

- Maravilhoso. Que eu saiba, é o melhor poltrona de casal da loja.

Chase, que tinha se apoiado, no sofá para dar um beijo no rosto de Cameron, levantou a cabeça na direção do homem.

- A melhor o que? – perguntou.

- A melhor poltrona de casal. De longe. – respondeu ele.

- Isto não é um sofá? – se endireitou, apontando para a suposta poltrona de casal.

- Não. É uma poltrona de casal.

- E qual seria a diferença?

- Nenhuma, realmente. Tamanho, eu acho.

Cameron achou melhor interromper a neurose de Chase.

- É como um sofá pequeno. – disse para ele.

- Precisamente. – afirmou Phillip.

- Mas não é um sofá. – Chase continuou. - É uma poltrona de casal.

- Correto.

- Querido, é a mesma coisa. – Cameron tentou.

- Você pensaria isto, mas Phillip está me dizendo diferente. – se virou para ela.

- É uma poltrona de casal. – Phillip continuou explicando. - Um divã. Algumas pessoas a chamam de sofá-canapé.

- Viu? – Cameron já estava se irritando.

- Mas é algo que você não pode chamar de sofá.

- É uma poltrona de casal. – repetiu o vendedor. - Realmente é. Me dêem uma licença um momento.

Phillip saiu de perto deles. Cameron suspirou alto, e se aproximou de Chase.

- Você ta brincando, certo?

- O que?

- Você se importa qual é o nome disso?

- Não, eu não me importo qual o nome disso. Como um sofá, eu gostei. Mas como uma poltrona de casal, não muito.

- Okay. Posso perguntar por que.

- Primeiro de tudo, é um nome estúpido. Só estúpido. E segundo, eu não quero essa responsabilidade.

- Responsabilidade?

- É, porque você pode relaxar num sofá. Numa poltrona de casal, é como se eu tivesse dando uns amassos. Entende o que eu quero dizer? E se você não tiver em casa? Eu não vou poder sentar nele sozinho? Eu não posso só ler um livro?

- Claro que você pode ler um livro.

- Claro que eu posso, mas na minha cabeça, vou saber que é errado.

- Eu não devia ter trazido você. É uma punição.

- Eu vou dizer o que me enlouquece: se alguém for em casa, e eu disser: "Hey, jogue sua jaqueta no sofá", e eles disserem, "Que sofá? Oh, você quer dizer a poltrona de casal?" Isso vai me matar.

- Isso não vai acontecer!

- Só tem que acontecer uma vez.

- Querido, estou implorando.

- Agora minha tarde está completa.

Atrás deles, um casal apareceu. Uma mulher loira de cabelos cacheados abraçou Cameron, tendo um homem alto e forte com ela.

- Você comprou? – ela perguntou.

- Nós não temos certeza. – ela disse.

- É lindo.

- Mesmo? – Cameron precisava de ajuda.

- É. – Fran elogiava.

- Hey, eu gosto. – disse Mark. - Parece uma poltrona de casal!

XxLFxX

Cameron e Fran conversavam procurando peças em araras na parte de vestuário feminino na mesma loja de departamentos.

- Oh, esse é tão fofo! – exclamou, puxando da arara um vestido preto de alças finas.

Fran pegou um branco, com um grande decote. Parecia ser do tamanho de uma criança.

- Pra quem eles fazem isso? O que eles estão pensando? – estava chocada com o tamanho mínimo do vestido. - Se você não é um lápis, eles não querem que você viva.

Cameron encontrou outro e esticou para Fran.

- Este ficaria lindo em você!

- É, ficaria lindo se eu pudesse tirar minha bunda do lugar.

Cameron riu, olhando no relógio.

- Eu espero que Chase esteja bem. Eu disse a ele 15 minutos. Ele odeia qualquer tipo de compras.

- Mesmo? – Fran ficou surpresa.

- Mark não? – agora Cameron ficou surpresa.

- Quem se importa?

Do outro lado da loja, Chase e Mark dividiam a poltrona de casal. Cada um segurava a bolsa da sua respectiva mulher. Mark fuçava a bolsa de Fran, enquanto Chase apoiava o queixo na de Cameron. Ele parecia estar prestes a ser enforcado.

- Você sabe, Mark, este é o tempo que não tem volta. Há apenas um tempo x de sábado sobrando, e estou o gastando sentado numa poltrona de casal, com um ginecologista, segurando uma bolsinha.

- Você tem um alicate de unha aí? – Mark apontou para a bolsa de Cameron.

Chase o encarou.

- Eu vou te dar um murro.

- Tem um pedaço de unha... – Mark tentou explicar.

- Pára com isso. Seja um homem!

XxLFxX

Cameron e Fran, ao lado das cabines, conversavam sobre o que normalmente mulheres conversam quando estão sozinhas: sexo.

- Mark fez isto? – Cameron se virou do espelho, e olhou para a amiga.

- Fez sim. E nem era nossa noite regular.

- Você ta brincando.

- Juro por Deus.

- Como você conseguiu fazer isto?

- Eu comprei, e disse: "Use".

- E?

- Ele usou. – ela afirmou balançando a cabeça.

Chase e Mark também conversavam sobre algo particular.

- Então, o que eles fazem é tostar o sanduíche, por isso tem um gostinho de tostado delicioso.

- Crocante? – Chase perguntou.

- Muito crocante.

- Não sei porque você me tortura, porque sabe que eu vou morrer aqui.

- To dizendo a você, o sabor explode na sua boca. É como _ambrosia_, mas com queijo.

- Tava pensando se Phillip terminou aquele cookie. – olhou em volta procurando pelo vendedor.

Duas mulheres passaram ao lado deles.

Ambas vestiam calças apertadas e decotes. E Chase abriu a boca, e se recostou no sofá.

- Uau! Isso dói! Viu aquilo?

- Aquilo o que?

- Aquelas garotas. – Chase apontou para elas que já estavam do outro lado do salão. - Elas estavam virtualmente peladas.

- Oh, é. – Mark observou. - Mas eu sou ginecologista. Sabe quantas mulheres peladas eu vejo por dia?

- Mas Mark, isso não é trabalho. Isto é a vida. Duas mulheres lindas andando por ai, e deixando uma onda de perfume, você tem permissão pra olhar.

- Acredite. Eu olho. Certeza. O tempo todo. Mas não no consultório. Porque uma vez que o jaleco branco entra, a libido sai.

- Consegue fazer isto? - Chase chacoalhou a cabeça, fingindo que aquilo era algo que ele totalmente ignorava.

- Eu tenho. É o meu trabalho. Eu sou médico.

- Eu sei. Eu também sou. Mas... você está me dizendo que não queria ter uma modelo jovem e linda como uma paciente ao invés de...

- Ah, não. De onde estou sentado... não há diferença.

Chase fez uma careta desgostosa, e riu.

- Vamos lá. Vamos olhar umas calças. – Mark disse se levantou.

- "Calças". Quem fala "calças"? – Chase o seguiu.

- Calças. Agasalhos.

- Esquece. Experimentar roupas é a ultima coisa que adoraria fazer, especialmente calças, porque tem toda essa coisa do sapato pra combinar.

- Você sabe o que deveria fazer...?

- Você vai me dar um sermão sobre mocassins.

- Você tem um par de mocassins. É fácil tirar, fácil colocar. – Mark deu as costas.

- Eu gosto o de amarrar. – Chase o seguiu. Agora era uma questão de princípios. - Você pode apertar e afrouxar. Você tem controle.

XxLFxX

- Não sei explicar as coisas eram tão quentes antigamente.

Cameron experimentava um vestido preto com grande decote em frente ao espelho.

- O nome disso é casamento, querida. – Fran adicionou.

- Chase ainda é fantástico, mas... agora que vivemos juntos, ele está sempre...

- ... cansado.

- Eu ia dizer ocupado, mas cansado serve também.

- Allison, quando ele chegar disposto em casa depois de 20 horas de cirurgia, é aí que você tem que se preocupar.

- Chase? Não... acho que não.

XxLFxX

- Eu uso isso.

Chase olhou sobre o que ele dizia, e viu uma cueca vermelha cavada.

- Eu realmente precisava saber disto? – fez uma careta.

- Fran ama eles. – se defendeu.

- Isto é para homens que vivem em Creta.

Uma senhora apareceu atrás deles. Parecia preocupada.

- Posso perguntar algo? – se virou para Chase. - Você se importa em experimentar esse suéter? É pro meu filho, e você parece ter o tamanho dele.

Chase baixou a cabeça, e suspirou. Quando é que aquela encheção iria acabar?

- Sabe, normalmente eu experimentaria. – tentou explicar. - Realmente experimentaria. É que infelizmente sou alérgico a alpaca.

- Eu experimento pra você. – se ofereceu Mark.

- Não. Você tem os ombros redondos. – ela respondeu, desdenhosa.

- Eu tenho os ombros redondos? – se perguntou.

- Não queria dizer. – Chase balançou a cabeça.

- Mas este aqui, - ela apontou para Chase. -... você é um magro comprido, como meu Barry. Por favor.

Chase fez outra careta desgostosa, e esticou a bolsa de Cameron para Mark.

- Segura minha bolsinha. – pediu.

- Claro.

- Só vai levar um segundo. – a senhora pediu.

- Será quatro horas, mas porque não? – Chase resmungou novamente, vestindo a jaqueta que era de um vermelho forte.

- Não seja espertinho. – ela o advertiu.

- Então, onde está o Barry hoje? – Chase perguntou.

- Vai saber? Nós não nos falamos. – a senhora ajeitava a jaqueta nas costas de Chase. De repente, ela deu um passo pra trás. - Minha nossa, você tem aqui atrás bem redondinho.

- Me desculpe quanto a isso. – ele soltou, ficando embaraçado.

- Eu gosto. Amora fica bem em você. – Mark riu.

Chase o encarou, com um olhar fatal.

- Me faça um favor, Mark. Bata sua cabeça no espelho, por favor.

- Não se incline. – a senhora pediu. - Fique reto. Quer parecer como seu amigo?

- Não. – Chase respondeu, olhando para Mark.

- Acho que ficaria bem no Barry. – a mulher finalizou. - Mas em você, parece... eca!

XxLFxX

- Não é que ele seja preguiçoso. Sexualmente Mark é tão agressivo como quando antes da gente casar. – saiu da cabine num vestido florido e se mirou no espelho.

- Isso é ótimo.

- Você que pensa. Oh, meus poros estão fora de controle.

Fran se aproximou do espelho, tateando a pele do rosto, como se procurasse algo. Cameron apareceu logo atrás dela, usando a mesma roupa que tinha chegado.

- Acho que não. É esta luz. Pareço com icterícia.

- Sabe, essa loja faz de propósito. Eles nos fazem parecer mais horríveis possível para que nós comprarmos mais coisas pra cobrir tudo. Roupas, maquiagem...

Cameron subiu numa cadeira, e alcançou a lâmpada branca de halogênio, enquanto Fran se olhava no espelho.

- Você esta certíssima. É uma conspiração.

Cameron tirou a lâmpada, que se apagou e Fran sorriu feliz.

- Eu amei.

- Não disse?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – uma vendedora entrou na cabine.

Cameron e Fran se entreolharam, e Cameron disparou:

- Esta lâmpada caiu e quase acertou minha amiga na cabeça.

- Eu quase tive uma concussão. – Fran entrou na brincadeira.

- Sinto muito. – a vendedora tentou se desculpar. - Isso nunca aconteceu. Posso fazer algo por vocês?

- Pode. Dois cappuccinos seria ótimo. – tinha que aproveitar a situação.

- E dois daqueles cookies gigantes. – Cameron sorriu.

XxLFxX

Mark e Chase continuavam na parte de roupas masculinas.

Chase agora estava em pé em cima de um banco, enquanto um costureiro ajeitava a bainha das suas calças novas.

- Estava certo ou estava certo? Você já sentiu tecido mais leve? – perguntou Mark.

- Nunca.

- Aqui. Experimente isto. São como manteiga. – e lhe esticou um par de mocassins.

- Eu te disse. Sem coisas penduradas. – ele desceu do banco, desajeitado.

- Robert, coisas penduradas tão na moda. Sabe, quando Allison começou a trabalhar com você, ela odiava o jeito que você se vestia.

- Ela te disse isso? – o questionou calçando os mocassins.

- Disse. Eu lembro, eu estava examinando ela, e ela estava me contando sobre os colegas de trabalho, e de um cara que chamava Robert que se vestia como um professor de física maníaco-depressivo.

Chase ficou olhando fixo num ponto, tentando digerir o que Mark tinha dito.

- Sabe, Mark, você usou uma palavra, que fiquei um pouco... confuso. Você disse "examinar". Você a examinou?

- É. – respondeu, dentro de uma cabine, também experimentando uma calça. - Antes de mudar meu consultório pro centro, Allison era minha paciente.

- Não sabia disso.

- É. Fran a indicou pra mim, quando trabalhavam juntas no hospital comunitário.

- Então quando você disse que a examinou, ela foi pra uma consulta... verbal, coisa assim?

- Não, não. Era um exame. Eu lembro como se fosse ontem. Ela estava no estribo quando falou de você.

Chase abriu a boca de choque, e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho e as mãos no rosto.

- No estribo?

- É.

- Minha mulher?

- Por favor, Robert, eu sou médico.

- Quando eu a conheci, você examinava...

- É, como toda mulher, a cada seis meses. Você ta bem?

- Eu to bem. – ele respondeu, parecendo não conseguir respirar.

- Oh Deus. Ai, cara. Você está hiperventilando. Aqui, aqui. – Mark esticou uma sacola de papel da loja, e colocou na cabeça de Chase. E começou a gritar: - Respire, Robert, respire. Fran! Fran!

XxLFxX

Chase acordou na poltrona de casal, que estava aberta como um sofá-cama. Cameron estava ao seu lado, com um copo de água, e tentando levantá-lo.

- Como você está?

- O que aconteceu?

- Você hiperventilou e apagou. – ela o fez sentar, e lhe deu o copo de água.

- Foi?

- Foi.

- As pessoas sabem por que?

- Eu disse que foi por causa do frete da entrega.

Chase respirou fundo, e olhou para frente.

- Eu comprei esses sapatos?

- E as calças.

- Desculpe, quer que eu chame uma ambulância? – um segurança carregando uma maca apareceu ao lado deles.

- Não, não é preciso. – Cameron respondeu.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. Obrigada. – agradeceu.

Chase a encarou, enquanto o segurança deu as costas e foi embora.

- Eu nunca mais vou fazer sexo com você. – ele disse por fim.

- Pare.

- Fico passando a imagem de você e o Mark... cavalgando.

- Você já cavalgou num estribo?

- Você tem que falar "estribo"? – ele fez uma careta de nojo, e Cameron apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, segurando o riso. - Eu tenho que visualizar?

- Desculpe.

- Eu vou ter que matar ele.

- Já está acontecendo enquanto conversamos.

Eles olharam para o fundo da loja, ouvindo Mark gritar para Fran.

- O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada. – ele exclamava pra loja toda ouvir.

- Por que você disse pra ele? Você sabe como é o Robert. Ele se engasga de ansiedade. Você não pode dizer algo assim no meio de uma loja de departamentos.

- Foi há anos. Não foi como seu eu tivesse gostado.

- Mark David Devanow, você é idiota, idiota, idiota!

- O que deveria fazer? O que eu deveria fazer? Como posso melhorar a menos que você me diga o que fazer?

- Você vai se desculpar com Robert. E devolver estas calças. São horríveis.

No outro canto da loja, Chase explicava para Cameron sobre a sua neurose atual.

- Estou experimentando calças com o homem, e ele joga essa bomba em mim, e agora eu tenho que socializar com estas pessoas?

- Seria melhor se fosse com você ao invés de mim?

- Como assim?

- Mostra pra Fran seu pênis.

- O que?

- Vai ser mesma coisa. Você vai se sentir melhor. – ela afirmou.

- Pará com isso.

- Vai lá.

- Eu não vou mostrar a Fran o meu pênis!

Atrás deles, uma senhora elegante se virou para eles rapidamente. Parecia chocada com a exclamação. Chase e Cameron apoiaram a cabeça nas mãos, como se aquilo pudesse escondê-los por alguns segundos.

- Eu não vou mostrar ao Stan o meu tênis! Eu não vou! – Chase gritou, tentando arrumar a frase. Ele suspirou alto e se deitou no sofá. - Isso é o porque eu não queria vir aqui. Coisas horríveis acontecem comigo em lojas de departamento.

- Oh, meu Deus, você está sofrendo tanto.

- Estou sim. Não faça graça. Especialmente hoje. – ele se deitou de costas para ela.

- Tá bem, tá bem. To te devendo uma. – deitou ao lado dele, o abraçando pelas costas.

- Uma não, quatro. – retificou ele.

- Duas.

- Três. Um: Eu não vou ao luau de aniversário da sua Tia Carol. Dois: eu vou ao jogo dos Jets domingo com o Selby. E o três... vai ficar na reserva.

- Pra que?

- Pra fazer o que quiser como eu quiser quando eu quiser.

- Você sabe que eu nunca vou aprovar isso.

- Por que não pode fazer essas coisas sem mim? Você sabe o quer. Você não me ouve mesmo. Por que você me quer aqui?

- Porque eu gosto de estar com você.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no pescoço dele. Ele a encarou, vendo os olhos verdes felizes, e balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Okay. Eu te leve no jogo do Jets, mas não vou ao luau.

- Tudo bem. Mais _p__oi_ pra mim. – sorriu pra ele, que sorriu de volta.

- Vamos. – Fran apareceu ao lado deles. - Nós vamos à _Sears_ olhar roupas de cama feitas de linho. E vocês vão precisar de almofadas para esta poltrona de casal.

– Sofá. Robert gosta que chamem de sofá. – Mark corrigiu a esposa.

– Não importa. Não vamos comprar. – Cameron desistiu.

– Assim que você tiver as almofadas certas, você consegue o sofá pra combinar. – Fran tentou ajudar.

– Vocês três vão e se divirtam. – era possível no rosto de Chase o cansaço daquele dia.

– Não, não, Robert. – Mark tentou. - Nós vamos fazer compras. Sem calças, ta bem? E depois disso, nós vamos jantar num lugar agradável, e conversar sobre aquilo, okay?

– Mark, eu estou bem. Estou mesmo.

– Por favor, meu amor, venha conosco. – Cameron pediu.

Chase a encarou, e sorriu.

– Ta bem, eu vou.

– Ótimo. O jantar é por minha conta. – Mark puxou Chase na direção da saída da loja. - E Robert, eu já mencionei que, há sempre uma enfermeira presente sempre que a paciente está no estribo...

Cameron e Fran gritam juntas:

– Mark!

**THE END**

**XxLFxX**

**Notas**:

**Marlon – **é uma homenagem a Marley, aquele labrador do livro "Marley e Eu".

**Kmart** – uma grande loja de departamentos dos Eua.

_**Ambrosia**_ – o sentido aqui não é o doce famoso em Mg ou Rs, e sim, o doce dos deuses do Olimpo – o famoso "manjar dos deuses". Era tão poderoso que se um mortal, a quem era vedado, a comesse, ganharia a imortalidade. Conta a história, que quando os deuses o ofereciam a algum humano, este, ao experimentá-lo, sentia uma sensação de extrema felicidade. O nome Ambrósio, que vem da mesma raiz, significa divino e imortal.

**Jets** – é a abreviação para os "New York Jets", o maior time de futebol americano de Nova York.

**Poi** - É uma comida havaiana feita de mandioca. Parece um bolinho, e pode ser frito ou assado.

**Sears** – é uma grande loja de departamentos que há no EUA, México e Canadá. A Sears teve até 1988, o prédio mais alto do mundo. Mais alto que o World Trade Center. Mas perdeu para as Petronas Twin Towers, em Kuala Lampur, na Malásia. (Que também já foi deixado pra trás por outra torre, o Taipei 101, em Taiwan.)

A frase inicial é do filósofo **Marcel Proust**, no seu livro "A Prisioneira".

A canção é "**Mad About You**", de Don Was e Paul Reiser, que também criaram a série com o mesmo nome, que me inspirei a criar este relacionamento delicioso, divertido, e até mesmo neurótico, de Chase e Cam.

Obrigada! Thank You! Arigatô! Danke! Merci! Grazie!


End file.
